The present invention generally relates to the handling of coins in gaming devices and, more particularly, to an improved coin escalator for transporting coins from a payout hopper in a gaming device to a payout trough positioned above the hopper on the device. Gaming devices typically consist of a cabinet supporting a video screen which displays a game as directed by the game program associated with a computer control system. Alternatively, the cabinet could support a plurality of reels, such as those commonly found on slot machines. The player manipulates buttons provided on the cabinet to play the game in an attempt to win a payout.
Gaming devices typically are provided with a coin hopper which is capable of storing coins deposited by game players and driving stored coins into a coin escalator. The escalator transports coins which are driven into it to a payout trough which normally is disposed at a point above the coin hopper. A coin counter, associated with the escalator, signals the computer control system the amount of coins that have been dispensed to the player.
Typically, the coins travel on the curved inner surface of the escalator past a transition point of unequal radius. On existing escalators, the coins often "shingle," that is the edges of adjacent coins become overlapped thereby jamming the device. One solution to this problem is to provide a plurality of spring loaded bearings or other means at the abrupt transition to prevent or reduce shingling. These solutions unnecessarily increase the costs of manufacturing coin escalators and are not a foolproof solution. Thus, an improved coin escalator is desired in which the risk of coin "shingling" is minimized.
Coin shingling is minimized in the present invention by the use of a smoothly curved coin transport channel positioned on the outer surface of the escalator. Because there are no abrupt transitions, the likelihood of coins jamming in the escalator during transport is minimized.